Untold Knights
by Sireni
Summary: D is forced to kill a vampire that was once a noble lord over human lands, but has seemingly begun to change into a cruel tyrant. Little was known of the Lord's daughter who thought everything of him who had the talent of a powerful force.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D or any thing you may find in any of his movies. Read and Enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

A man waited patiently outside of the village Nica. His long silver hair flowed out behind him dancing lightly on the wind. His horse, a black and fidgety beast by nature,had begunto prance in place. The man's figure denied his true age which was 1098.A young woman came running from the village stumbling as she approached him. Herushedup to her to hear whatever news she had brought to him.

"I'm sorry sir. She didn't make it. But she left a small package for you," She held out a small child wrapped in a blanket. "It's a girl. She wanted you to name her."

"She died?" he asked.

"During birth sir. My condolences." She looked at the child; so small in his large yetagile hands. "I could come along to help you raise the child."

"At this point in time I believe it would be best. Since you're going to be with me you should know my name." He spoke gently and waitedpatiently for her to agree. "Count Grayson." She bowed.

"Don't ever do that to me... please." His whispered plea traveled easily across the wind.

"My name is Nikita. I'm honored to meet a vampire. Though most would not. We best leave swiftly. The village is following me." He mounted, and offered her a hand up before pulling her up in front of him, and handing her the child. "What will you call her?"

"Catherine." Grayson spurred the horse and took off into the now bustling night. "We need to find a place before daylight."

"Head north." He looked down at her with doubt plain in his eyes; he'd have to go around or through the village that way. "Trust me, just ride straight through the village." He nodded reluctantly as large group of people came up the hill he had just ridden off of. "Just go, they'll scatter and there will be no problems." Grayson spurred the horse straight toward the angry mob. He didn't like senseless killing, and wouldn't kill unless needed.

The horse lurched forward putting all its energy into the run and created the sensation of it running on the wind. It's feet barely touching the ground as it swept by the scattering people, and passed through the village as the sight flew by in a blur of dulled colors and shadows. Soon they were at an old abandoned house far away from the village that Grayson knew should have taken significantly longer. Nikita stared at him in confusion and then to the babe in her arms. "How did we get here so fast?" No reply. "Grayson?"

"I think my child may have a secret she's keeping from us," He smiled at Catherine as she cooed and tugged at one of her toes before returning to sucking her thumb. "You have you mother's eyes."

* * *

"Catherine! Get out of that tree!" Nikita yelled. Her once blonde hair had turned gray and was pinned back in a bun. She wore a simple silk, sky blue dress. 

"But Nikita!" Catherine yelled looking up at a flock of birds flying overhead from where she sat on a branch next to the trees trunk that she was using as a pillow.

"No buts about it. You're in a dress and its almost nightfall. You do want to join your father for dinner don't you?" Nikita asked.

"No, I want to join my mother. He never tells me anything about her! When I bring up the subject he changes it." Catherine leapt down; her dress flew around her as she fell. "You won't tell me anything either." She pointed an accusing finger at her keeper.

"It was a fast romance that ended in tragedy, but left us with a charming you lady; that is when she want to be." Nikita walked away with Catherine following behind.

"I want to know what she looked like. What her personality was like." Catherine lowered her head. "I never got to meet her."

"Come child, your father will awaken soon."

"Can I call you mother?"

"Anytime, unless we're around your father. I don't want him to think I'm trying to take your mother's place." Catherine nodded numbly as a small amount of weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. She ran up and took Nikita's arm as they walked back to the castle that appeared over the hill as they approached.

* * *

Grayson sat at the table waiting for Catherine to come join him. The wait was not long as door opened quietly and she walked in taking her seat across from him. Her long black hair hung loose, and a black dress clung tightly to her skin showing her slender figure; but her figure didn't betray the strength she possessed. "You are late." 

"Forgive me father... I was deep in thought. Perhaps you could clear it up though." Catherine said beating around the bush.

"What is it then Kitty?" Grayson asked resting his head in his hand.

"Mother." Catherine said lowering her head.

"Follow me," Catherine looked up quickly in shock; Grayson was walking out of the dinning room into his own room. Catherine stood up and followed quickly; she had never been in her father's room. When she was scared at night when she was young she'd have to suffer though it outside his door. "There." He pointed to a picture; and Catherine's gaze followed where he pointed. The woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a muscular structure, and she wore a regular shirt and pants. "That is your mother. I'll have this painting of her moved into your room. I think you're old enough now."

"Thank you father," Catherine hugged her father, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Grayson cleared his throat and Catherine let go and looked back to her mother's picture. Grayson left silently and she followed him back to the dinning room glancing once over her shoulder. "Mother..." Catherine whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine woke the next morning and noticed a beautiful blue dress at the edge of her bed; and by the looks it was silk. Catherine looked it up and down before turning to the picture of her mother. Catherine's mother's blonde hair draped over her shoulders in delicate waves, and she wore a blood red dress. No smile crossed the face of her mother; not in either picture she had seen. Catherine looked closer at her mother and noticed a necklace flipped backwards. "What could that mean? Why wouldn't the artist have her flip it over properly?" Catherine asked herself tilting her head as she thought about it. Her ebony locks fell to the left side of her head.

"Miss Neko..." Nikita stumbled in and leaned against the wall heavily. Catherine turned quickly to look at her. "I... I am not... well..." Nikita fell to the floor unconscious with a thud. Catherine ran to Nikita's side and laid on the bed to rest while she went to get help.

"Saddle my horse!" yelled Catherine running around brushing her hair. As she rushed out the front door her mount was saddled and rearing to go. Normally she had to specify which way she wanted it saddle, but unfortunately the saddle hands had automatically used a sidesaddle. With a quick thank you she whipped her horse hard and they spend off barely giving the gates time to swing open.

The ride seemed to take forever but she soon ran into town; getting several sexual comments from men as she rode by. Catherine ignored them as the trash they were, and stopped by the doctor's house. "Doctor James! Please open up!" The door swung open. "Please come quickly Nikita is sick!"

"That woman betrayed this town to your father long ago. I will not help her!" James yelled slamming the door in her face. Catherine grew angry, and her eyes glowed blue betraying her the blood in her veins as she slammed her fist through the door and grabbed him by the neck. Trussing him up behind her in the saddle was difficult in the dress since she had not taken time to change, but she had managed all the same. As soon as Catherine was out of the town she whipped the horse again and it jumped into the air. Dr. James was blinded by a light but didn't hit the ground, and when he dared to open his eyes again he saw the mount running on an odd colored cloud.

"What magic is this?" Dr. James demanded.

"Mine," Catherine snarled looking back at him. He looked forward to where they were headed and spotted the castle. With the sun setting behind him he tried to swallow the lump in his throat to scream and call out for help but found himself frozen in fear.

* * *

They arrived shortly after sunset. As soon a Catherine noticed she was over the castle she moved the cloud down and walked the horse off of it. The doctor groaned and tried to stand as Catherine jumped off her horse. Several servants rushed out to help the doctor to his feet though his trembling sent him to the ground again. Her father grabbed her by the arm tightly pushing her around behind him away from her mount and the trembling man. She trembled with worry as her father glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Catherine, I'm sorry," Grayson said looking her in the eyes sternly. Catherine's eyes burned with unshed tears that she had refused to let fall earlier while convincing her self everything would be okay. Grayson stepped forward and pulled her to him, as she began to cry uncontrollably and he just pulled her closer. Catherine's sobbing made her weak and her legs began to give out. Grayson took notice and gently picked her up.

The doctor had long since disappeared while he had been distracted, and taken off into the forest. Nodding for the servant to go track the man down Grayson headed slowly into the castle doors and sat them both down on the couch with her next to him. Catherine cried her eyes dry and fell asleep in her father's arms; he had never gotten this close to her and it gave her comfort to be were she was.

"Sir, the doctor has had his mind wiped of the incident." A humanoid-gryphon announced quickly before disappearing him self. "Do you want me to take her to her room?"

"No, leave her here. I'll take care of her." Grayson answered dismissing the creature.

"But sir! The sun!"

"It won't reach me in here. I'll be just fine." The griffon nodded and left as Grayson looked down at his daughter. Some thing was different; he moved the hair from her eyes. Her eyes had gone from their normal light blue to pure black with flames that burned in the pupil. He shook her lightly remembering his own strength. "Child wake up. I have a gift for you."

"What is it father?" Catherine asked tiredly as she struggled to release her self from the grip of sleep.

"I gave these to your mother to help protect her." Grayson handed her a deck of cards. Flipping them over she noted that there were on creatures the other side were.

"What are these?" She asked.

"They are now your guardians. You can call on them whenever you choose and they'll be there for you when I cannot. That one was your mother's favorite." He pointed to a picture of a blue wind drake that had pink spots on its wings in various places.

"Thank you father," Catherine said wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I'll always cherish them, and use them wisely."

"They are to be for friends as well as comrades." Grayson said barely containing his laughter. "Call on them whenever you will. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

A strong wind blew through the forest a young looking woman ran through it fighting the wind. She jumped as a grizzly bear leapt out before her. Jumping she flipped over in the air as the beast watched her maneuver with care. The woman continued to run her silky black hair flying behind her. Her tight pants and shirt clinging to her sweat drenched body. She was dressed completely in black cloths.

She ran for awhile longer before a pink and green creature that looked like an overgrown rabbit with fangs and claws jumped out at her stopping the woman in her tracks. She jumped again swinging her foot into the side of its face. It ducked and grabbed her foot throwing her to the ground. She couldn't move for a second but jumped to her feet just in time before the beast could bring a boulder down on top of her. She quickly swung her elbow down on its back and knocked it to the ground unconscious.

The wind dramatically increased and threw a fallen tree at her pinning her between it and another tree. She gathered all strength and shoved the log off of her. Quickly regaining her balance she ran straight into the wind, dodging objects as they flew at her. Soon she made it to the other side of the forest, and looked out at the plain. A wind drake landed before her with a thud and tossed up dust and loose ground.

"You've improved dramatically Catherine," the wind drake said in a deep manly tone.

"Thank you." She answered as the other creatures she fought with came out of the forest. "Ok, You all can return and rest." She held several cards out in the air with her mind and watched as the creatures dissolved into the cards before turning to the wind drake again, "Don't you have a name?" It tilted its head. "I'll take that as a no. How about Dacca?"

"That sounds lovely." The wind drake looked at the darkening sky. "It's almost night. I'll give you a ride home instead of you having to run, and then I'll return to my card." Catherine smiled and nodded in agreement feeling her muscles complain at the thought of having to run back on her own. Dacca leaned down and Catherine climbed up behind her head, and then drake then flew off for the castle with a mighty swoop of the beast's powerful wings.

* * *

"How old is she now?" Grayson asked a griffon gazing out the window at the moon.

"She is 152 today sir." The griffon wanted to laugh at his master's question. "That training was an excellent idea. The guest are already here, and she'll be arriving any minute."

"Do you think she'll like her birthday party?" Grayson asked turning to the hawk colored creature before him.

"I know she will!" The griffon looked around the room. "But the part she may not be too happy about is the inviting every bachelor in the world."

"When Nikita died I wanted to find someone for her immediately... I waited for 120 years to do this. Now she will find her self a good husband. One that can take care of her!" Grayson slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Yes, I know you wish this, but does she?" The griffon turned around and left to take care of the guests.

* * *

"Thanks Dacca!" Catherine yelled as the wind drake returned to her card. She put the card back in the cardholder around her waist, and turned around to enter the castle. Everything was dark, and it freaked her out a little. She knew her father like the dark but not this much. Slowly she proceeded to the main hall where Catherine could hear people moving around. Drawing her dagger she took careful aim at the closest target when the lamps lit themselves flooding the room with light.

"Surprise!" Tons of people yelled, but by their face they had just used their powers to make it louder. She sheathed the danger in her belt as a vampiress walked forward and took her arm. "I am Lamiae and I am going to help you get ready for your birthday party." The woman led Catherine to a room filled with hundreds of dresses. "I think this one will look great on you." Lamiae pulled out a silk black dress, and across the back it was held by a bat pendent. It covered her arms loosely so no one would think of her as manly because of the muscles she had gained since she had started training. Catherine nodded numbly as the woman rushed about preparing her.

After Catherine put the dress on she noticed it dragged the ground and inch or two, and she kept on stepping on it. "It's too long." Catherine complained looking into a mirror, but as soon as she finished her shoes were shoved into her hands. Catherine quickly sat down and put them on; her dress now barely touched the ground. "Never mind it's perfect." She turned around to see no one. Catherine snuck into her room and grabbed a necklace with a black diamond the size of a dollar coin. Quickly putting it on she walked down to her party.

Catherine heard someone walking up behind her, and turned around to find a tall man with blue eyes and silver hair; another was behind him. That man's eyes were brown and he stood a bit shorter; though he did have the same color of hair. "You are?"

"My name is Dracula and this is Adrian." He reached out and kissed her hand causing Catherine blushed a little as he let go of her hand. Adrian just nodded to show that he was delighted to meet her.

"Thee Dracula?" Catherine asked; Dracula nodded. "I thought you had two sons."

"This is my younger son." Dracula cleared his throat. "It would be best for all if my oldest did not show up."

"Okay, can I show you around?" Catherine was trying to be polite but found her self doing a horrible job at being a hostess.

"Thank you," Dracula offered his arm and Catherine took it reluctantly. She showed him every room in the house but the bedrooms; it wasn't right for a woman to show a man a bedroom away.

"Catherine, you have a great house." Dracula spoke to her lightly as Grayson walked up the steps to stand with them.

"Catherine, the people are bored. Why not sing them your new song?" Grayson asked.

"Great!" Catherine excused herself and left grateful for the reprieve of having to be around someone held in such high honors.

"Who invited you?" Grayson asked Dracula.

"I did." Dracula answered nonplussed. "You have changed since your daughters birth. Anyone who is human and makes a wrong comment to her you've killed. Why?"

"I'm protecting her."

"That is not how you protect a child."

"SHE IS NOT A CHILD!" Grayson yelled and thanked the stars nobody could hear over the voices and music, and then Grayson spun around and walked away.

Grayson walked down the steps straight to the band that was playing for Catherine's party. He watched as Catherine walk for the stage he had set up, and when she reached the stair he cut off the band. Everyone looked up before spotting Catherine on stage. Silently she cleared her throat, and chased away her nervousness of singing in front of such a large crowd.

"I want to thank you all for coming. I haven't really sung in front of so many people before, but I'll give it a shot." Catherine waited as the lamps were dimmed till only one was lit brightly next to her. The band started up and she began to sing; a beautiful, yet sad melody that floated gently in the air.

As she closed the room was silent for moment then applause filled the room. Dracula stood in the back with Adrian at his side. "Why did we come here father?" Adrian asked.

"There is something special about that girl." Dracula answered as he watched Catherine helped off stage by her father." Grayson knows it too. The shameful thing is how he is handling it."

Grayson turned to glance at them cautiously before leading his daughter away to melt in with the other dancers as the music picked up and filled the air with melody of a waltz. The dancers twirled around with their partners carelessly; unaware of the pair of eyes that measured their every move through a side window.

Dracula turned and caught sight of their watched and quickly left the castle, Adrian close behind him.

"We'll find out!" Adrian said as he sat in the driver's seat of the carriage.

"Hopefully before D gets to him." Dracula answered as he got in the carriage. "There is just no way of knowing for sure if she is just odd because of her bloodline, or if she'll carry on her mother's destiny. Time is running out Adrian. We must find Anathros!"


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine woke the next morning feeling exhausted as she dragged herself out of bed toward her dresser. Sitting down to brush her hair she noticed she was still wearing the diamond. Catherine took it off and dangled it in front of her face. She twisted the chain between her fingers and watched as the gem twirled around in the air. Catherine looked through her deck of guardian until she came across one called 'Sleight of hand'. She called out the guardian who was a woman dressed like a gypsy and had long black hair with blue eyes.

"You called on me mistress?" asked the woman.

"Can you tell me what this means?" Catherine thought for a minute, "Did you ever see a woman where something like this?"

"Yes, Ms. Kasha Lang; my old master." The woman looked around and saw the picture of Catherine's mother. "Her..." The woman pointed to the picture of Catherine's mother.

"Well, what does the gem stand for? What is its purpose?" Catherine yelled jumping up in frustration.

"Life... and patience..." The woman spoke slowly unfazed by Catherine's frustration.

"Thanks... you may return to your card." Catherine said holding the woman's card up.

The woman nodded and disappeared into her card. "I'm glad I have these, but it's hard to believe that is all the gem."

Catherine decided against getting dressed until she had to when her father woke up. So she decided to go about her business in her nightclothes. She felt odd as she seemed to be the only one up. Peaking down the hall she saw none of the servant attending to the dusting or cleaning of the wooden floors. Normally at least three people where there to take care of her, and see to her needs. Catherine checked every room but her father's leaving him to sleep.

She turned at a noise and spotted was the Countess Lamiae, which picked out her dress for her the night prior, come out of her father's room. 'What is she doing up?' Catherine thought feeling awkward. 'Why the hell was she in my father's room?' Suddenly hit by the realization that he father had a lover she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Running after the countess, and Catherine lashed out at the Lamiae throwing her into a wall. "Keep your filthy hands off of my father!" Lamiae looked at her a laughed sending Catherine into greater rage.

"You won't hurt me..." Countess Lamiae was surprised and was almost to slow to dodge Catherine's punch. Lamiae stood paralyzed with fear as Catherine came at her again angrily.. "Y-your e-e-eyes!" Catherine refused to be deterred by the pain in eyes as she charged. Lamiae watched as the flames grew in her eyes with every step grabbed a vase from behind her bringing it down over Catherine's head.

The vase shattered inches from Catherine's head as red flames shot out devouring the broken shards hungry. Catherine kept her head bowed enough her eyes were shadowed by her bangs from Lamiae. Grayson stepped out of his room awoken by the noise coming from the halls. "Stop it Catherine!" He pleaded seeing Catherine about to strike at Lamiae again. She dodged around Catherine ran for him, but he shoved her aside carelessly.

Furious not only at Lamiae but also at her father Catherine became deaf to his words. The flames licked at her body and reached out for Grayson who swatted them aside and wincing as it burned at his flesh.

Unable to hold the power much longer Catherine dropped to her knees as the flames died away into nothing. "Mother..." The word barely escaped her lips as she heard hoof beats coming up the road. Her hearing, sight, strength, taste, and magic had been somehow magnified.

Grayson stood back and watched as his daughter suffered through the pain; helpless to do anything. He could sense the strength she now possessed. He figured it to be enough to rival the King of Vampires if she learned to control it. "Kitty?"

"Shush!" Catherine closed her eyes and concentrated on the hoof beat; opened her eyes again and felt her spirit leave her body. Traveling down through the mighty door of the castle walls and down the rode to the rider. He was a tall man with long dark hair that flew out behind him untamed with his cloak. The beast beneath him cyborg and rushed on even as the man looked up as if he could see her. Drawing his blade he brought in down in an arc sending her spirit back to her body.

Crying out and gasping for air Catherine lay crumpled on the floor. "I hope we're expecting company." She looked up at her father who stood watching down at her with concern. Lamiae stood several feet behind him glaring down at Catherine arrogantly.

"I'm expecting no one." Grayson looked at her with sad eyes. "I can give you no answers for what is wrong with you. Just support. I've never seen this before."

"I will be fine dealing with this on my own." Catherine coughed lightly as she struggled to her feet, and back to her room.

* * *

Catherine spent the rest of the day sitting in a tree as from the castle as she could. She was talking to blonde woman she had summoned from one of her cards. Catherine had named the woman Shania. "I know I have no right to tell him he can't have a lover." Catherine growled angry at herself, and finding release in telling this to the woman before her. "It's just that I don't want him to forget mother."

"Maybe you should confront him?" answered Shania.

"Perhaps I should..." Catherine looked into the brightly colored sky. The sun was setting turning the sky a variety of bright colors. "I guess I should get back home. I'll train these new powers tomorrow with Dacca." Catherine held up Shania's card, and watched as the woman turned to smoke and returned to her card. Leaping from the large bows of three she rushed toward home welcoming the ache in already tired muscles.

* * *

"Damn you!" Grayson dodged a sword that threatened to cut into his heart. The tall man twisted around; his hat covered his eyes and facial features in shadows. The man swung his sword again catching the last rays of the setting sun. Grayson was too slow. The sword pierced his skin cutting into his left lung. Pulling the sword out of Grayson the hunter allowed him to fall on his knees knowing he had no chance of beating him anymore. "Before you kill me..." Grayson looked up at the man. "...Tell me who you are."

"D..." With that said the man impaled Grayson on his sword. D turned to the sound of Countess Lamiae coming up behind him. She backed away at first but then pounced on him hoping to catch him weakened. D moved out of her path and brought the sword down behind him without looking and took her head off from the back.

The castle doors slammed open.

"Father? I need to speak with you!" A female voice called out. D stood in the room refusing to move a single inch as the woman walked into the room and stopped.

Her black wavy hair pulled back in a low ponytail, her clothes hung loosely against her body. Catherine looked at her father's body then to Lamiae's. Holding back what were obviously tears she took up a fighting stance against him.

"I'm not here to fight you..."

"When you killed my father you picked a fight you can't win!" Catherine charged forward, and stopped abruptly as D dodged. Quickly changing her course to jump into the air hitting him with the back off her foot. D fell to the floor with a thud as she came down at him with her knee.

D was barely on his feet in time to dodge Catherine's foot, which broke through the floor. Jumping up he slammed is elbow into her back; listening as several vertebrae shattered on impact. He waited to see if she'd heal in time to come after him, and when she didn't move he sheathed his sword.

"I told you I wasn't going to fight you..." D left quickly before did heal enough to come at him again.

Catherine cried out as her vertebrae shifted back into place. By the time her back had healed enough for her to move and run after him he was just moving out of sight.

Catherine ran back into the house to her father's side momentarily forgetting about the hunter. "Father?" She began to cry as she moved him onto her lap. Her only hope was that he'd open his eyes and laugh at her for worrying over him while he healed as he had so many times before. "Father----!" Catherine's yell echoed down the road to reach the attentive ears of the fleeing hunter.

"You know D, you didn't have to kill that countess. She was probably the girls mother." The parasite in his hand mumble as D gripped the reins tighter.

"No. It's not possible because the girl was a half breed; and looked nothing like the countess."

"Still! That girl had a strange power though, and if she hadn't been as upset as she was you'd have lost."

"Shut up," D demanded. They rode in silence and picked up the cash in the town of Nicar.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine carefully laid her father in his tomb, and closed the lid with little effort as the sun rose to its height in the sky. She had taken Lamiae tossed her body off in a nearby river in hopes the remains would be taken care of by wild predators. Her father on the other hand still had a chance of his soul finding its way back to his body, and so the stone coffin in her room was the most ideal place for him to reawaken.

Quickly saddling her mount she rushed off out the gates after the hunter. 'How do I draw him to me?' She tossed the thought over in her mind as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "I may only be half vampire, but I can still draw him too me with that half!"

Catherine glanced around her mentally taking note of each village near her that the hunter may seek out to rest in. Nicar was too self absorbed to look for help if she caused issues to arise, and the others wouldn't notice because of the high populations.

Painfully she felt her spirit pull away from her body, and rush down the road to a peaceful village just down the road. The hunter was just entering through the gates as she returned to her body with a wave of relief.

Glancing toward the sun, and then down the road she mentally ran over what she knew of the village she'd seen him enter. It was small, and very little occurred so that if she cause problems it would become a big deal quite rapidly. With tightly control rage she urged her mount into the woods to save on time.

* * *

D found him self traveling along at a fairly decent pace, and allowed it to set its own pace for awhile. "Where are we headed D?" The parasite in his hand questioned looking through his eyes. "Not there again! I hate that place. Everybody knows you and the women there are . . ." Lefty thought a minute. "On second thought, let's go and relax."

"I'm not going there for that type of reason. I. . ." D paused feeling the heat of the sun. " . . . Need to rest." Lefty searched over D's body knowing the heat shouldn't be getting to him yet because he had rested before going after Grayson. Sure enough Lefty found a large gouge in D's side; a wound that wasn't healing as nearly as quickly as it should have been.

"Fine, be a party pooper..." The creature persisted on annoying him a little. "... Some of the women might even give you blood though." D clenched his tightly around the reins of his mount, and dug his nails into his hand to silence the creature.

* * *

Catherine had found an old locked up castle to stay in while she stayed near the village. She came to terms with the fact she'd have to give in to her blood lust in order to attract the hunter.

Walking through the streets silently she kept an eye out for potential prey. As she was about to give up for the night she spotted a younger looking woman who stood watering plants while humming to her self as she went down the street.

Increasing her pace she grabbed the woman around the neck and yanked her back into a side alley. "Stay quiet or I'll kill you."

"Please don't kill me..." Pleaded the woman.

"Shut up!" demanded Catherine. _I've hid that part of me for so long I can't really use it!_ Catherine yelled at herself mentally. "I'll let you live..." Catherine thought for a minute about her options. _A kidnapping will do good enough to get him to come to me._ "...But you have to come with me."

"Anything but don't kill me." The woman oddly didn't seem frightened anymore, and followed without protest.

Catherine was opening the door to the ruins of the castle when her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the horse riding into the town. She had been listening for it, and planned to kill several people to make more of a panic. If she couldn't kill one though, how was she going to kill several?

Catherine motioned for the woman to enter the castle and closed it on her latching it tightly. She hadn't entered her self because she wanted to monitor what was going on when the hunter was informed of the situation. Whether he'd come after her or refuse and make her take more people.

* * *

Inside the castle the woman explored every room she could get into. Soon she came upon the one the half-breed was currently staying in. Plopping down she proceeded to come out the constant snarls that seemed never-ending.

"That ignorant half-breed." The woman growled dropping the brush back down to the table. "She knows not of who I am." Quickly looking around the room she spotted Catherine's black diamond, and picked it up carefully inspecting it. Flipping in over several time in disbelief she ran her thumb over the gems surface again. "It's impossible! It can't be!"

She ran down to the main doors with the gem clutch in her hands. When she tried to open the doors though she found it jammed from the outside and cursed lowly. Deciding it was useless she sat down to rest, and wait for the half-breed to return.

* * *

Catherine rode her mare into town and stabled it next to a horse she hadn't seen prior to the hunter's arrival. The noise of the inn echoes in her ears almost unbearably. She wasn't used to this level of noise since the castle was normally quite enough you could hear conversation several rooms down the hall.

Approaching the counter of the chosen bar a drunk grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. Quickly jumping up and spinning around she firmly planted her heel in his face sending him backward into a wall. Her cloak fell away revealing her face momentarily before she pulled it back up.

Catherine looked about and grinned lightly upon seeing them all shaking in fear. A couple of them picked up guns and others things near to them to defend themselves. The bartender picked up a gun and shot at her first. With a swift move Catherine dodged the flimsy bullet and listened to the satisfying yelp of someone behind her. "Get out of my inn half-breed!" Yelled the manager lifting a cross. Catherine approached the man and looked in disbelief from the man to the cross and back again.

"Do you think he'll protect you from me!" Catherine yelled outraged. "He didn't protect my mother!" She spun around to the middle of the room. "If he cared so much for your people he wouldn't have made us to drink from your blood! He wouldn't of let me come here and do what I have done!"

She glanced around again as several people cleared out the door dragging their wounded behind them. Quickly turning to the sound of feet coming down the steps she spotted the edge of hunter's cloak.

"Sir! Please help us!" Yelled the manager running to the stairs cutting the hunter off. D looked at the man and then to the people who were trembling in fear of something. The source of their fear was unseen, as he looked each one over carefully.

"Defend you from what?" D asked politely.

"That!" the manager swung around pointing a finger to where Catherine had once stood. "I don't understand she was just here. Someone like you; only more dangerous to us."

The bar door swung open a man panic stricken ran in. "My girlfriend is gone!"

"It was that half-breed!" Accused the bartender.

"I found this by the flowers she was watering." He held up a piece of paper in slightly trembling hands, and brushed as stray hair from his eyes. D carefully took it and looked at it. It was a small painted picture of Grayson.

"Do you know who it was?" The manager asked D nervously.

"I have a suspect." D answered heading for a corner table while growling inwardly with frustration.

"I'm sure your suspect is correct." Answered Catherine to herself from outside a window of the inn. Backing up slow she froze as something wrap itself tightly around her leg. "What the . . ." Catherine looked down, pushing her cloak aside, and saw a little boy holding on tightly to her leg. A man running up the street yelling something she couldn't understand was gaining on her quickly, and she covered t the boy in her cloak she waited for the man to make it to her.

The man was a butcher and her ran straight up to her with a large butcher knife in one hand. "Did you see a little boy run past here?" He asked panting from his run. Catherine lifted her arm and pointed into the inn. "Thanks." He charged into the inn, and began throwing tables about looking for the kid until the hunter pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing Dolton?" Asked the manager looking over the mess.

"A boy ran in here and I'm going to find and kill him! He's a damn thief!"

"Who told you this?" Asked D releasing the man.

"A woman in a cloak. Um... long black hair, really muscular for a woman from what I could see..." Dalton informed them. D quickly walked outside and caught a glimpse of a horse galloping away with a little boy on the back waving at him.

"One point for anger struck woman, zero for hunter." Chuckled the parasite in his hand.

* * *

The doors to the castle burst opened and Catherine walked in collapsing face first into the dusty old couch. The strange woman sat in a chair across from her watching the little boy run around eating travel rations Catherine had given him, but then quickly turned her thoughts back to that half-breed across from her. "Perhaps you can answer me a question." Catherine turned her head so she could watch the woman as she talked. "First off my name is Anathros. Second, where did you get this?" Anathros held up the diamond dangling it from its chain.

"It. .wa. . . ma. . . m. . .ers." Catherine yawned slaughtering speak.

"What?" The strange woman asked with a touch of impatience.

"It was my mothers." Catherine repeated trying not to yawn again.

"Hold on a sec, and let me get this straight. Are you telling me your mother was Kasha Lang?"

"Huh?" Catherine sat up on the couch. "Yeah, I think that was what the guardian said her name was."

"How about your father's?"

"Count Grayson of the third of the house of Raeven."

"So you are Catherine Raeven?"

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?" Catherine tried to suppress her annoyance as she grabbed the diamond from Anathros' hand.

Anathros stood up slowly and walked over to a window to gaze out at the full moon.

"First of all your mother's name was indeed Kasha Lang. She was a wonderful woman." Anathros turned around holding out a red diamond the same size as the black. "These are what brought your mother and I together so long ago. These are a blessing, and curse." She held out the gem to Catherine. "This one is yours. Your mother's and my bags got mixed up when we went our separate ways." Catherine reluctantly traded diamonds with the strange woman. She knew the red diamond was more expensive than the black one. "You'll also find that possessing that one it will easier to use your power..."

"Thank you, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

As D rode along the road leading toward Grayson's castle he spotted a black mare just standing in the middle of the road. Slowing his mount he dismounted and carefully approached the beast who in turn ran up, and shoved her nose into his chest knocking him back a pace. He rubbing her forehead D noticed a large black diamond in the middle of the mare's forehead that seemed to glow when the moonlight touched it.

Slowly backing away the mare's figure blurred and faded away to a woman in a loose ragged black shirt, and a loose black tank top. Her eyes met his as black pools that seemed to have their own stars shining back at him.

"What are you?" Questioned D suddenly uncertain of the situation.

"I'm an elemental." Her lips never moved but the wind carried her voice.

"Explain. . ."

"I'm one the few who are chosen by the planet to carry one of its wonders as a power." Her voice came again on the wind as she chuckled visibly. "You're confused. . . In time though I'm sure you will understand."

"What is your name?" asked D.

The woman disappeared into a swirling mist of smoke, but her voice came over the wind in a whisper with his answer. "Anathros. . ."

The name sound far to familiar for D to feel perfectly comfortable with the situation already as it was. Though he had little time to worry as the castle loomed up before him frightening his mount into rearing up without warning, and almost throwing him off. With a growl of frustration he brought his fist down on the beast's head, and it calmed.

Dismounting he entered the castle heading straight for the burial chambers. Grayson's body was no where to found with in the room, and D turned to leave when Catherine entered blocking his exit.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Catherine drew her sword and her eyes went black with a small fire burning up through the middle of her eyes. Her hair flew wildly on an unseen wind the swirled around her kicking up the dust.

"An elemental." He hadn't realized he'd stated it out loud until Catherine froze lowering her weapon, and her power subsided.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked as the Anathros entered the room clapping lazily before leaning casually against a nearby wall just behind Catherine.

"You are so slow Catherine. You took a short cut and he still beat you here." Anathros leaned against the wall and looked straight at D with a mischievous grin. "She would be the leader of the my kind. The element fire."

"I know nothing of this!" Catherine spoke slowly as D sheathed his dagger.

"Catherine, listen to me young one." Anathros was laughing hysterically as she continued. "By birth child! By birth!" Anathros' stomach began to hurt from laughing so hard and she carefully restored her calm. "Your mother received the power of the fire element and passed it onto you." Catherine face was still puzzled. "Are you telling me you know nothing of these creatures? Your father never explained anything to you?"

"I've... never... never heard of such creatures."

"Excuse me but where is the girl you took from the village?" D sternly interrupted.

"What?" Anathros yelled in shock. "Oh! You mean me. I don't really think it was against my will. I went willingly. It really does get boring after awhile, and I figured Ryu would catch the hint."

As the trio warily rode back toward the broken down castle near the village Catherine kept watch one the hunter for anything suspicious. She found herself hoping he'd do something that would give her a reason to kill him on the spot, but found that he was keeping everything about him neutral.

The sound of an explosion caused their mount rear up in fear, and a bright blue beam of light shot up into the sky nearby. Without a word of explanation Anathros spurred her mount in the direction the beam originated cursing loudly.

It took little to no time after ducking into the woods to enter a clearing where a crumble heap of what Catherine assumed was a human lay curled up in a ball. Jumping down she rolled him onto his back with Anathos' help and cautiously looked over him.

"I thought I recognized the light." Anathros hit the man upside the head angrily. "Ryu you big idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

"Hi." The man spoke sheepishly cracking open one sandy brown eye. Running his hand over his sand colored hair he then proceeded to shake his head ridding himself of the dirt that had gathered there.

"Your mother explained anything either, did she?" Anathros looked up to Catherine who was entirely ignoring her. Walking up behind the transfixed girl she and waved her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Catherine yelled suddenly coming back to herself blushing.

Nodding in what seemed approval Anathros smile sat down beside the younger woman. "Looks like somebody finds Ryu mruph mmup!" Choking Anathros sough to rid herself of the dirt Catherine had thrown in her mouth.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Catherine." Glancing over her she growled lowly. "That is D, he's a vampire hunter who I'm hoping is going to die an unfortunate death in the near future."

Leaning around Catherine to see D better he questioned the hunter. "Are you sick D?"

"No, I'm just being threatened by someone who can't carry it out." D replied nonchalantly as Anathros finished spitting out the dirt, and started searching through Ryu's saddle bags for food..

"Where is your diamond?" Anathros asked as she turned to him. With sigh Ryu held up a blue gem that glowed brightly in the sunlight. "Why aren't you wearing it?" Ryu looked at the ground shamefully. "What did you do to it?" Asked Anathros worriedly putting her ration bar aside.

"I explain. . ."

* * *

"You what?" Anathros yelled at a cowering form of Ryu.

"I lost the power. It's gone. . ." Ryu looked at the ground again.

"From what I hear it wasn't his fault Anathros." Catherine said. "If he was in a fight when the power left him it's obvious that _he_ didn't abandon _it_."

"I'll drink to that!" Everyone looked at D curiously who was clenching his left hand.

"What. . ." asked Anathros cautiously, ". . .was that?"

D reluctantly held up his left hand as Catherine approached him reaching for the glove, but D pulled it away from her. "Almighty above, you have something living in your hand!" Anathros' brow rose up in curiosity and with a waved her hand D's glove melted through his hand falling into his lap.

Ryu raises his hand pulling his bag into his lap. "I got the good stuff if you want to take the creature up on that idea!" Anathros snatched two off the bottles and handed one to Catherine before looking down to her's greedily. "Drink and be merry at nightfall." Ryu spoke handing one to D and took a large gulp of his own. Catherine watched Anathros do the same, and almost fall backward getting the entire bottle drank all at once.

Follow suit Catherine popped the top off her own, and sipped cautiously out of it. "Yum, it's really sweet. Is this wine?"

"You got it girl!" Ryu winked at her as she took a larger drink, and grinned back at him happily.

* * *

(One hour later)

Ryu and Anathros had drunk about 13 bottles each, and Catherine close behind with a dozen. D refused to touch a drop much to the displeasure of the creature in his hand. "Let's talk," said Catherine slyly. "We will tell each other what we are, and if a vampire how we remain in the sun." Catherine glanced at Anathros who was well drink and nodded to it. "I'm a half-breed, and that pretty much explains everything. The rest, and former, you probably already know. Ryu?"

"I'm a. . . a Enjeru, and I was the owner of the water element. I choose Anathros to go next. . ." Ryu laughed groggily before falling backwards sprawled across the ground."

"I'm a countess of noble blood, and pretty damn proud of it!" Anathros smiled proudly. "For those of you who think the night isn't an element, you're right. If you don't like it... you can plant a kiss right here!" Anathros slapped her butt playfully with her hand. "I chose the cutest guy here. . . shitaki I said that out loud didn't I?"

"I already told ya'll everything!" Ryu spoke with a grin.

"Not you moron. I was talking about the hunter!"

"I'm a half-breed as well. . ." D said.

"I'm an unidentified creature. Who wants to kiss me?" Laughed the creature in D's hand who was muted by D closing his hand.

Standing up Catherine shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I'm going to go clean up at the river. I'll be right back."

"I'll join. It's not safe to get near the river alone when you're drunk. . ." Ryu said standing up groggily, and stumbling after her.

* * *

A/N: SO terribly sorry it took so long, but juggling work, my personal life, computer errors, and family I haven't found the time to write, but here she is! Entirely revised and with a lot less spelling errors. 


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine swam lazily in a long over shirt Ryu had loaned her when she'd decided to do more than simply wash up. Ryu touched his toes to the cool water, and tried to command it. Nothing happened, and a fish bit his toe for his effort. Angry with the small creature he kicked it away and watched happily as it flew over to the opposite bank with a satisfying plop. "Damn fish. . ."

"What?" Catherine asked swimming up next to him where he sat on the river bank. Resting her head on her crossed arms she looked longingly out into the woods.

"Fish. . ." Ryu said as Catherine pulled herself out of the water revealing a red tail where her legs should have been. "What happened to your l-legs!"

Catherine held up her tail with a laugh as she inspected the scales with glee. "Anathros gave me a tail for encase I passed out so I could breath beneath water." She slapped her tail against the water playfully splashing Ryu, and in turn he pinned her beneath him.. "Help, I'm a defenseless half-breed temporarily cursed with a tail!" She yelled mockingly.

"You'll think defenseless in the future and I won't save you." Ryu said almost laughing at her. A bright idea suddenly ran through her head and leaned up from her pinned position to kiss him. "Umm. . . What just happened?" He looked down at Catherine curiously as he carefully moved away facing the river to hide his burning cheeks.

"My tail went away." Catherine answered dipping her legs in the water.

"And that causes you to kiss random people?" Ryu said with a smirk.

"No! I was just seeing if I could get a reaction out of you!" Catherine snatched her clothes and left for the bushes to dress. Ryu laughed as she stormed off to dress. As she pulled on her panties she realized she didn't mind him laughed _at_ her because she simply liked to her him laugh.

"Come on. We better get back before Anathros gets D drunk and rapes him. . ." Ryu stood up, and walked over to Catherine who had just gotten her bra on.

"She'd do that?" Catherine asked pulling up her pants to hide her panties that she was wearing.

"Yep!" Ryu looked at Catherine in her tight pants and black lacy bra that had bats on it with fiery red eyes. "She likes D. I think she may even love him."

"From the looks D's been ever so discreetly giving her I think he might at least like her back." Catherine turned while snapping up the front of her shirt, and noticed Ryu looking at her with a smile. "What?" Ryu stepped closer really close to her taking in the scent of jasmine oils.

Another step and he backed her up against a tree, and he smile kindly down at her with more care than she knew she deserved from him.

"I think you just might love me." Ryu said leaning down to her face. He pressed his lips against hers tasting their sweetness begging for entrance. Surrendering to him, she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly grateful for his closeness to keep her upright she reveled in the feeling of him kissing her. Never had a man before kissed her.

He broke the kiss when they were both breathless, and looked down at her lovingly. "I think you just might be right." She looked away as her eyes began to water for no reason obvious to herself.

Ryu noticed her sudden confusion, and gently wrapped him arm around her waist to lead her back to camp. He didn't want to take things to far while they were both still half drunk. Noting the fact that she seemed not to have any experience at all he decided to take it slow, and let her set the pace.

(Meanwhile)

Anathros was sitting by D drunk as one could get, and singing poorly. "Let's play a game, my friend!" Anathros looked D squarely in the eye. "How about strip poker?"

"No!" Yelled D much to his own surprise that he'd yelled.

"Party pooper." Anathros crossed her arms over her chest pouting. Watching D from the corner of her eye she noticed something odd about what he was _doing_.. 'He's looking at me! Well, not at me but a my chest. All well at least he _is _looking at me! Cool!' Anathros thought with inner excitement. Clearing her throat so she sounded halfway sober she became the questioning. "Dirty Dancing? Spin the bottle? Hanky Panky?" D noticeably scooter away from her at the last one and she sighed as one more popped into her head."Okay, how about truth or dare?"

"Alright, but only two rounds," D answered annoyed with her constant questions, and hoping her partner would return soon.

"Good, I'll start. Truth or Dare?" Anathros said.

"Truth..."

"Why were you looking at my boobs?"

D cocked an eyebrow, "If you must know I was looking at your armor."

"My boobs armor?"

"No..."

"God damn it D! Do I have to do everything for you?" The creature in his hand chimed in making Anathros jump in surprise. "He likes your boobs! In fact, he loves them! Not too big, not too small. They're just perfect!"

"I do not, parasite!" D yelled back at creature angrily.

"Oh... big word for small man... depending on weather you're counting shoe size or not..." It replied turning D a light shade of red. Squishing his into the ground. When they heard no more the creature they continued.

"I'm charmed. Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" D asked.

"Truth!"

"Are you always annoying?"

"Always! I love to be that way. I'm 1,969 years old. Being annoying never grows old though. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. . ." D said tiredly.

"I dare you to. . ." Anathros laughed, "...kiss me!"

"What?"

"You'll enjoy it D!" Shouted the creature from where he was being squished. D leaned over to Anathros and lightly brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Truth or dare..." asked D.

"Dare!"

"Kiss me. . ." D said looking at her seriouslly

"I thought you'd never ask..." Anathros leaned over and kissed D. After a moment he gently pulled her closer, and she went more than willingly into his gentle embrace.

"Yahoo!" Yelled Catherine and Ryu watching the scene from just behind the bushed. D pulled away quickly, and Anathros was left to steam angrily.

"How long were you there?" Asked Anathros through clenched teeth.

"From when you asked him about your breasts." Ryu clarified with a smile.

"Looks like you two are getting along as well." Anathros pointed to Ryu's arm around Catherine's waist.

"Yeah, I guess so." Catherine blushed at the comment, and caught D smirking a little.

"Catherine, have you worn your diamond yet?" Anathros asked.

"No, why?"

"Ryu come with me for a second." Anathros stood up and Ryu followed her slowly into the bushed. Anathros jumped onto the top of the trees with Ryu right behind her. "Look at the moon."

"What about it?"

"It's light isn't as strong as before. If you remember we draw our powers from the holder of the fire elemental."

"That could be the reason I lost my powers?"

"Because you had no power source, and I'm running out of my own energy stores."

"I guess until she uses it... we're normal." Ryu looked at the ground beneath him, and spotted Catherine wandering around aimlessly trying to find them."Let's go." Ryu jumped down beside Catherine and Anathros crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, I was..." Catherine noticed their suddenly expressionless faces. "What's wrong?"

"Where is your diamond?" asked Anathros. Catherine dug in an inner pocket of her cloak, bringing it out.

Grabbing it Anathros painfully slammed it into Catherine's chest breaking the skin with it's sharp edges. Letting out a horrifying scream she grasped helpless at the diamond that was absorbing itself into her body.

Anathros stepped back as she saw D coming and was blown back by a suddenly energy pulse. Grabbing D's arm Ryu yanked the hunter to the ground harshly. They watch the sight from their seemly safe position on the ground, and Anathros quickly set up a barrier to protect them from stray energy blasts.

Strange ropes of fire wrapped around Catherine grasping at her flesh hungrily. Her screams became louder, and Ryu found himself clawing at the ground to keep from jumping up and running to her. Catherine's head fell backward limply as she was lifted off the ground by an unseen force. The flames in her eyes doubled in size as her hair and clothes absorbed the fire.

The thunder of hoof beats sound behind them leaving the watching trio helpless to move out of the beast's way as it leapt over them. Its body was dyed similar to Catherine's with a black coat, fiery mane, and with eyes shared the same fire as Catherine's. As the mare stopped and reared up the powerful winds died down, and Catherine was slowly lowered to rest on the ground.

"Is she alive?" asked D cautiously rising to his feet as Ryu jumped up running to Catherine's side.

"She's alive!" Ryu called as he pulled out his diamond and held it to his chest. It accepted him, and disolved into his body neatly unlike Catherine because of his previous bond to it. He gently caressed the diamond that was now in the center if her chest.

"I'm not so sure about that alive part." Catherine said weakly causing Ryu to laugh while she looked about for Anathros. Her prime target appeared behind Ryu as if rising out of the shadows themselves.

"Bitch. . ." Catherine growled out as she sat up with Ryu's help.

Anathros bowed and replied, "Thank you. I try.You may feel a little bit weak. Your powers are now feeding many others. Without your being bonded to your power the rest of us can't, and are slowly drained of our energy until we're abandoned by the elements."

* * *

Catherine slept through that night and most of the day, and when she finally woke Anathros was sitting beside her patiently cooking fish over the fire.

"You still haven't told us how you can stay in the sun." Catherine said sitting up.

"No shit! Even when I'm drunk I can figure out what to say and what not to say." Anathros smiled at Catherine. "How old are you?"

"That's a secret, but I did have a birthday not all that long ago. That was when I met the greatest vampire alive." Catherine looked down at the ground a bit upset, "But I don't understand why he was at my birthday party."

"If you're talking about Dracula and his son I kind of let them on about you. They were looking for information on our kind and I told them a bit. I'd imagine they're now looking for you." Anathros took a deep breath.

"Anathros, even if you're an old bat I consider you my best friend."

"Hey! D's over 10 thousand years old!" Anathros yelled.

D looked back at the camp from the lake where he and Ryu sat trying to round up more fish for breakfast. "They're talking about you again." Ryu mum bled standing up with a canteen of water. He seemed to be far away, as if he was seeing something else, somewhere else. "Me too."

"We better get back. Someone's coming." D said.

"Yep, that would be the royal pain in the ass catching up with Anathros and I." Ryu took off at a run for the camp.

"Royal?" D asked himself running after Ryu.

* * *

A/N: For people who really know me, when you review it would make me very happy if you didn't tell everyone about my personal life. I swear I was going to tell you but it only happened recently, and I really wasn't going to tell anyone for awhile until everything sunk in, and I can't seem to remember telling her, so I'm entirely sorry my friend. 


	8. Chapter 8

D found himself struggling against exhaustion as he tried to keep pace with Ryu great stamina and speed. The strange man soon tired of having to slow down every now and then for D to keep up and reached back grabbing the half-breed's wrist to help pull him along. Only once they entered the camp did he release his grip on the half-breed.

"Anathros he's catching up." Ryu spoke evenly.

"Who?" Panted D leaning over and placing his hands on his knees for balance while he caught his breath.

"Yes, that is what I'd like to know." Catherine walked up behind Anathros. "You've been saying that we need to leave, but you won't tell me who's coming."

"Well," Anathros crossed her arms and looked North. "It's too late to run. Shall we fight?" Drawing her sword she watch as a carriage pulled by four white horses drove into view.

D groaned as he caught sight of his half brother holding the reins. "Still driving for him huh?"

"Like you have much room to speak." Adrian hissed back while trying to shake his white mane out of his cloak. No sooner had he freed each strand he dismounted from his seat and walked up to Catherine. "I'm sorry about your father."

Catherine groaned in pure disbelief that he was truly sorry. Anathros covered her mouth as she started on another fit of chuckles. "What is so funny?" Adrian asked standing ramrod straight.

"You're still traveling with your father?" Anathros asked while trying to control her laughter. "How old are you now? Seven, eight, thousand years old?

"Laugh while you can." The door to the carriage flew open caught on the light breeze as Dracula stepped out.

"Hello Royal pain in my ass." Anathros said mocking him with a bow.

"What is her power?" Dracula asked looking straight into Catherine's eyes. She found herself trying desperately to look away but unable to.

"What do think it is?" Anathros walked over to Catherine and grabbed her arm pulling her into the forest away from the King of Vampires.

"Damn it! She is too damn stubborn." Adrian cursed lowly. "If she'd only listen. She's only putting Catherine into more trouble."

"Calm down! For Almighty's sake." Ryu growled thoroughly annoyed with the duo and their belief in knowing everything. "Catherine can defend herself. She's bonded with the diamond and has excellent control over it. If anything happen Anathros and I will help her. You are meddling in affairs that are not your own!"

"Kinda like that Nekoko girl?" Dracula asked.

"Screw you she was young then," Ryu was well annoyed at the creature of the night before him. 'I'll show you.' Ryu though as he jumped up into the air and brought his swords down over the straps that held the mounts to the carriage. "Feltite!" Ryu yelled. The beasts scattered as Adrian ran after them. "Leave us alone! The only thing you want to do to our people is imprison us!" Ryu shouted over his shoulder as caught hold of Anathros' and Catherine's mounts, and took off into the woods after them.

(M&M)

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Catherine asked Anathros as they slowed.

"When I was chosen by the diamond I'm bonded with, I took a oath. One to protect others that carried these thing." Anathros stated rubbing the gem embedded visibly in her chest. "If I didn't think he'd be okay, or had the slightest doubt... I wouldn't have left like I had."

"She's right you know." Ryu spoke as he broke through the dense brush of the woods with the horses in tow. "With my powers I can move fast and smoothly like the water element I represent. With each element comes a special ability that we demonstrate from the time we are born. I can run really fast. Anathros can morph objects and. . ."

"And your mother could move things with her mind. As well as control fire." Anathros finished quietly.

"How did my mother become worthy of this power?" Catherine asked.

"She fell in love with a vampire who was a brutal killer and changed him." Anathros answered. "She loved him so much that when the village she lived in got the chance to kill him she saved him. Even though he still was rude, mean, and a total blood thirsty killer. She fed him and loved him. He change with time and became kind and gentle."

"By accomplishing such a feat and never giving up on him she earned the fire element from the Guardian of Elements." Ryu looked into Catherine's eyes and watch as the fire within her eyes danced about wildly."She earned fire because within she had one of her own. The fire of love, passion, and ability."

"How many of us are out there. . . in this world?" Catherine looked up to the sky with a sorrowful expression.

"Fire, air, earth, water, darkness, light, life, and death..." Ryu explained evenly.

"Life and death aren't elements!" Catherine yelled. "They're laws for the living."

"They are though." Anathros responded. "At least to the Guardian they are. That is where we'll head next." Anathros tilted her head in thought. "What is your special ability?"

"Getting people killed." Catherine stood up and walked away. AS Ryu stood to follow Anathros lightly grabbed his arm, and shook her head. With a frustrated sigh he sat back down and put himself into a light trance.

"Elemental?" Life and Death? What the hell type of nuts am I traveling with?" Catherine growled while skipping stones across a nearby lake. "Why is does _almighty_ Dracula wants me to travel with him? Almighty damn them all!" She threw a stone with all her strength and lost her balance in the process only to fall into the icy water. Her pack she carried with her at all times became entangled between her feet and was weighing her down. Crossing her arms over her chest and she didn't struggle as she was dragged into the dark depths. 'Like a little bit of water is going to kill me. . .' Catherine thought to herself. 'What is that?' Catherine's feet touched the bottom of the lake. She could see a glow coming from distance in what seemed to be an underwater cavern. Reaching down to untangle her feet she slowly made her way through the water relying on her keen sight to keep from running into any stone pillars that hid in the water. 'What is it?' Catherine thought to herself as she swam into the cave.

It seemed endless as she slowly found herself running out of air. Spotting an air pocket above her a broke the surface breathing heavily. "That's better." She panted quietly. "Huh?" The room was lit brightly with a multi-colored glow. Quickly pulling herself up onto the sold shelf she cautiously approached the area from where the light was coming from. Her eyes squinted as she saw a gem the size of hers.

"Great another elemental!" She swung around and sat down in front of it growling angrily.

"Not just an elemental child." Looking up Catherine spotted the old man standing silently in a shadowed corner. His skin was wrinkled badly with age, but he stood proud even as his bald head reflected the bright light the stone gave off. The staff he held seemed pointless even as she examined him trying to determine an age.

"What are you?" Catherine asked curiously as she stood up.

"I'm the wizard Lowen; keeper of the element of Life" He took a step closer, and she reflexively dropped into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to test you. To see if you can handle the element of life."

"I really don't need another element. Carrying around the Element of Fire is bad enough at it is. Since I got it I haven't been able to get it to leave me alone." Catherine glanced back at the gem, and dropped her fighting stance. "Can it bring people back from the dead?" The man nodded slowly. "Go ahead and test me then. It might be of use to me after all."

He nodded again and she felt as if the entire room had begun to spin. There was a bright glow behind her eyes that she couldn't explain as she clutched at her face trying to make it go away. Abruptly the sensation left leaving her mildly confused, and feeling tired.

"Now wasn't that easy?" He walked forward and took the gem from the pedestal it sat on to hand it to her. "It's yours, and I can now rest in peace."

"Are you telling me this thing has been keeping you alive?"

"Yes, I've been alive for 900 years. You're a damphire though so either way you'd be alive for a long time." He stopped, and looked at her. "Take this too." He threw his staff at her. She caught it deftly in her left hand. "It will help you along your way; of that I'm sure."

Catherine smiled and nodded her thanks before running back to the water and jumping in.

(M#M)

"Well, when are we going to see Catherine again?" Ryu asked as he and Anathros ran through the forest. "She's been gone for hours." Ryu stopped when he saw Dracula's carriage moving along side them. "Great the fools are back. They think they know everything when they know nothing!"

"Well right now they can help us find Catherine. If she dies then we have to wait another century to gain a new source of power!" Anathros grabbed his arm and ran for the carriage.

"Hello! Anybody alive? Catherine has to be the biggest..." Anathros ran into D falling on top of him. Chuckling nervously she quickly pushed away onto her own feet.

Ryu wanted to laugh and tease Anathros but found himself pressed by time. "Have you seen Catherine?"

"No, none of us have." D walked over to his mount but it danced away from him nervously.

"You aren't going anywhere until we find her!" Yelled Ryu as sent a large wave of water from the lake behind him crashing down on D. "We're going to find her, and you're-" Ryu stopped in mid-sentence when Catherine leapt out of the water, and shook out her hair hurridly. "Where have you been?"

"Swimming." Catherine glanced around and saw Adrian holding onto a grazing mount from the carraige. "Got to go!" Catherine jumped onto the horses back and took the reins from Adrian. Spurring the horse she took off with Ryu running right behind her.

D quickly mounted to follow in pursuit.

"Not so fast!" Anathros jumped up behind D, and grabbed his waist. D spurred the beast beneath and took off again. Adrian sighed and quickly took up the reins from the carriage to follow at a slower pace.

'I have to get home before they find out.' Catherine felt the rebellious tear slide down her cheek as she though of her father. 'Soon I'll be able to hear it again.' Catherine looked back and sighed as she saw Ryu still following her. "Will you just go away?" Ryu smiled as he jumped up behind her. He gently but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Battle instinct kicked in and she elbowed him in the ribs knocking him off the horse to unmercifully hard ground. He lay on there half stunned wondering what he did to deserve that where he heard the rest coming running out of the forest.

Adrian, and Dracula rode up to him on separate mount, having left the carriage behind, while D and Anathros road together. Adrian leaned down and grabbed Ryu's hand pulling him up behind him as they rode after Catherine.

"Damn that horse is fast!" Called out Anathros breaking the silence.


	9. Final Chapter

The wind in her face blew strong and hard as she raced across the open land. Her heart beat with the rhythm of the beast's hooves beneath her as they tore into the ground. All Catherine could think of was her father. His voice, face, the he'd eat, and even the way he'd protected her against the evil he'd faced himself. Catherine wanted him alive again, and she now found herself with the power to do that... she had the life stone.

D, Anathros, Ryu, Adrian, and Dracula rode as fast as they could trying to keep up, and Catherine wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. It was going to get its master there before the others could catch up.

Anathros' eyes went wide as an important fact dawned on her she had currently overlooked when they had taken off after Catherine. "Ryu?" Anathros swallowed hard as he looked at her. "The. . . the stone she had in her hand. Could it have the life stone?"

"You're right, that stone could be used to revive her father. But. . ." Ryu looked as if he was about to cry. "That would give that demon a chance to come back."

"But if the wizard gave it to her he must trust that she can stop it." Anathros said it more to reassure herself than anything else.

Dracula squeezed his mount right along side D's so he could talk to Anathros. "What is the life stone?"

"It is exactly as it sound, a stone that can bring people back from the dead." Again Anathros lowered her head. "But if she uses it she'll have to kill him again. He won't be her father though. We never used it because the person brought back will be the person that we destroyed long ago. He made the stones, but went mad and used them to try and take over my homeland. He failed, and was locked up into the life stone."

"Should we track down the Death Stone?" Ryu asked.

"No, she had the staff too. It was across her back." Anathros poked D in the ribs getting his attention. "Ride as fast as you can!" D nodded and spurred his horse faster. Ryu jumped off from behind Adriad horse and ran ahead off them trying to catch up with Catherine before she reached her the castle. Anathros buried her head into D's back to hide the tears she could no longer control. "The she'll bring back is cruel, and powerful. We don't stand a chance."

"Don't worry, we'll save her." D said warmly. Anathros looked up to see him actually smiling, and found an odd sense of comfort.

Catherine arrived at her home castle and dismounted quickly. "You'll stall them, right?" The creature nodded making its reins jingle and ran off in the direction they had just come from. Thrashing about its fiery mane that licked about it hungrily, the ground it touched was scorched beneath the powerful hooves.

"I'm coming father!" Catherine yelled pulling out the diamond and running up the steps. Finding the door to his room jammed she kicked it open shattering the wood. Throwing open the lid to his coffin she press the life gem to his chest. Her blood red hair turned to flames that danced down her back.

A wind picked up as she drew on her own power to call upon the power of the Life Stone. "I command you to heal my father, and bring him back to life!" Demanded Catherine frantically through her tears. The room lit up in a flash of light, and threw her back against the wall painfully.

A muscular hand shot out from the dust picking her up by the throat. Grayson stood before with a crazed look plastered across his face. "Fa-father!" Screamed Catherine with all her might.

Grayson 's fangs extended, and Catherine's eyes lit up with fear as the man who she once knew to be her father pulled her closer. He bit down carelessly into the tender flesh of her neck.. As he started her of her blood Catherine let out an ear-piercing scream that could be heard across the land.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The horse Catherine was riding had kicked D and Anathros off of the mount they rode. Adrian was just beginning to fall off when the stirrup to the saddle was hit and broke off sending him plummeting to the ground beneath his mounts razor sharp hooves. The beast then ran over to Dracula, and stopped hearing a scream from the castle. Quickly rearing up and spinning around it bolted back for the castle. Anathros took advantage of its hast and jumped on pulling D up behind her.

Adrian mounted quickly his beast and set off after them. Dracula had long since taken off after the crazed beast.

Grayson heard the main doors fly open and slammed his chamber door closed and put a dresser in front of it. Catherine dangled limply in his grasp as he drew more of her blood within himself, and in a final attempt drew upon her power to ignite her blood. Howling in pain he stumbled back dropping her to the floor.

Catherine lay still trying to replenish her powers strength for another attack.

"Damn it!" Anathros yelled sending her foot flying through the door with one swift and well-aimed sidekick. She looked in through the hole to see Grayson leaping at her. She pulled back as he broke though the door and landed on her pinning her to the floor.

"Well, if it isn't one of my prisoners." Grayson 's deep voice spoke creuly. "I'll drain you slowly. . ."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Yelled D kicking Grayson off of Anathros. He leapt off of the balcony onto the first floor where he found himself surrounded by Adrian, Dracula, and Ryu. Anathros and D dropped down and helped surround him. "Ryu! Go help Catherine."D called and Ryu nodded as Anathros took the place he was standing.

"Yes, that's right. Go help that bitch! She could never kill me. Her emotions make her weak!" Called out the demon within Grayson.

"That's-" Catherine coughed as she stumbled down the steps, "w-where you're wrong." She was clutching the staff she'd received from the wizard, and the left side of her neck to help stop the bleeding.

"You don't know how to work that staff." The demon shuddered a bit when he saw it.

"I do." Catherine let her hand fall from the side of her neck letting the blood flow freely from the wound onto her hand. Wiping her blood on the gem embedded in the staff it turned from grey to a bright glowing red. Another powerful wind flew around Catherine sending her hair flying upward into the air. Anathros clutched D's arm as both Dracula and Adrian struggled to hold back Ryu.

Raising the staff into the air Catherine twirled it around her head, and stopped it dead pointing at Grayson. With a cry of pain she sent the combined power of all the stones in her possession at the possessed body before her. A fire enveloped both her and the demon before her in a matter of seconds.

The wind and fire calmed down revealing Catherine laying limply face first on the floor. With her blood running into a puddle beside her neck as Ryu ran to her side flipping her over into his lap. "D-did I defeat him?" Whimpered Catherine weakly. Ryu looked to Anathros who nodded looking at the pile of ashes on the floor.

"Yes my love, you did." Ryu said as a silent tear slid down Catherine's face. She reached up to gently touch Ryu's face. A weak smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes, and the fire gem removed its bond from her. Anathros' fell from her chest, and so did Ryu's. The diamonds dissolved as they hit the floor. "Catherine?" Ryu shook her body a bit.

No movement came. He looked for a pulse but there was none. Her pupils didn't respond to the light either. Ryu held her body close as he began to weep.

"My job is done." Anathros said catching Dracula attention.

"You're a vampire? And you can stand the sun?" Adrian yelled in surprise. "How?"

"I'm a ghost of a damphire. Sorry I lied about being a vampire. I was permitted to come back for a while. . . " Anathros smiled at Catherine's body. ". . .to see what I was missing in life."

"What was that?" Asked D turning to her curiously.

"Love, appreciation, passion, and friendship." Slowly her body began dissolve into the air. Everyone looked around but saw no trace she was ever there; no foot prints or blood. They looked back to Catherine's body as it too vanished.

"Let's go." Dracula help Ryu up, and out of the castle as his body shook with silent sobs.

* * *

Ryu looked out at the setting sun as the noble family sat behind him quietly discussing about going their separate ways. He realized they weren't as distant as a family as everyone made them out to. They just had so much to do on their own that they just never seemed to be able to get together.

Drawn from his thoughts by the neighing of Catherine's horse he watched as it pulled at it's reins. He pulled off the halter but the beast went nowhere; it looked in the direction of the small sliver of sun that was left setting over the hill.

Two clouds drew his attention as they seemed to move against the hill. Ever so slowly they grew larger and more defined. He wasn't sure if he was breathing as he made out Catherine's and Anathros' figures. The white of the clouds faded away revealing them entirely as he took off up the hill.

"Catherine!" Ryu shouted scooping her up and spinning her around.. "You're alive. How?"

"Let's just say Anathros and I made a deal with death." D and the rest of the group were now behind them, and D brought Anathros into a tight embrace.

"Hey, D." Anathros spoke tiredly. "Want to play truth or dare?" The mixed group laughed as D flushed a light crimson that glowed against his pale skin. With quick good-byes Catherine and Ryu watched as D and Anathros headed off away from the sun together, and Dracula and Adrian headed back into the forest.

The element stone were scattered during the battle, but the story of their reunion with their master is another one entirely. . .

A/N: Okay, so I may continue on another story or I may not, but I'm leaving open. Taataa!


End file.
